The Impossible Dream
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: A sequel to 'When the Eyes Met'. Now that Hitomi and Van are together, how long will it last? What will happen when suddenly a twist of fate occurs? What will they do when they find out the impossible dream?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Vision of Escaflowne…nor do I claim ownership.

This is a sequel to my other fic, "When the Eyes Met". Since it was such a cliffhanger and all…well after reading it…just like some of you, I wanted to know what 'might' happen next. Well what better way to find out than to just start writing again, right? (hehehehe…) I won't keep this long so here it goes…

Chapter 1 Summer

After the show and everybody was on their way home...

"You were great Yukari." Allen commented. "Thanks. Boy I'm glad that's over." Yukari said in relief. "I wish Hitomi could have come." She then added. "Yeah but I guess her training was far more difficult than we all expected." Folken replied. "You haven't got in touch with her?" Van asked. "Not much just like you. She's been very busy." Yukari replied.

"Not busy enough to miss your show Yukari." Someone suddenly said. They all turned and saw Hitomi standing there with her bag. She just smiled at them. It was a moment before they were able to comprehend that it was her because she had cut her hair chin level and they weren't really used to that. "Hitomi!" They all said. "Hi guys! So how are you doing?" She said. Yukari hugged her and said, "We're fine. Glad you could make it." "How could I miss my best friend's first solo recital?" Hitomi replied.

"Since when have you been back?" Allen asked. "Just arrived in time for the show. I really missed you guys." Hitomi replied. "So how was the training?" Van asked. Hitomi looked at him and smiled. She then replied, "Passed with flying colors." "It sure looks like it. You changed a lot." Folken commented as they went along.

"I wish I could say the same for you. Still...you know...nervous about a certain thing...?" Hitomi teased. "Hey!" Folken commented. "How did you know?" He added. Hitomi laughed. "I told you I'd get you back. For all the times you got me, finally I got you back." Hitomi then said. Folken just shook his head. "How should I have known that my guess was right?" She then said. Folken's face suddenly changed. "That...that was just a guess...?" Hitomi just smiled and nodded.

"Now you've done it. This is war Hitomi." Folken teased. "Oh yeah then you'd better watch your back." Hitomi teased back. They all just laughed. "So, you haven't told Yukari have you guys?" Hitomi then said. "Tell me what?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi looked at Van, Folken and Allen. They just said nothing. She just remained silent and let them. "Tell me what? Come on you guys?" Yukari pleaded. "Well you see...Yukari...um..." Folken started. "We'll tell you when we get there." Van said.

After they had boarded the van, Allen elbowed Folken. Allen and Van just gave a nod to Folken. "Well you see Yukari...what exactly did Hitomi tell you?" He said. Yukari, who was then quite confused, looked at Hitomi. She just smiled at her and gave her a nod. "Well, she told me that you guys were going to tell me a secret that you guys have been keeping for a very long time and that it was something big." Yukari then said.

"That's it?" Folken asked. "Yeah." Yukari replied. Hitomi could see the disappointment that were written in all their faces. "Hey didn't I tell you guys that you were suppose to give the details? That was the deal. I've kept my part and it's time that you did." Hitomi said, smiling at them.

Just then they were entering Fanelia. "You see this land Yukari?" Van started. "This...this is our land." Van said. "Right and?" Yukari replied. "And well...we are the sons of the ruler of this land." Folken then said. "No seriously?" Yukari then said. "We're serious. This is it. That's our secret." Folken replied.

"So you're telling me you guys are princes?" Yukari said, still having a hard time believing. Van and Folken just nodded. "Oh...ok..." Yukari finally said. "But that's not the end of it." Hitomi said. "It's not?" Yukari asked. "No it's not...because it's my turn." Allen said. Yukari then turned to him.

"You see, I was sent to protect them so I also had to conceal my identity." "And you are?" "I am a knight sworn to protect them and this land." Allen then said. "Ok...it's either I'm in alternate world or am just having a hard time coping." Yukari commented. "So how did you know Hitomi? I hope they had a better way of telling you." She then added.

"Actually...they didn't..." Hitomi answered. "What do you mean, they didn't?" "I mean, when I lost control over, you know, I accidentally uncovered them. I just waited for them to verify it. Boy, you should seen their faces." She said, giggling a little. "Well, it would have been easier if you told us that you knew." Folken commented. "I didn't mean to intrude on your secrets. How am I suppose to say it? 'Hey, you know I just found out your secrets no big deal huh?'" Hitomi replied.

"I give up. No wonder you and Van are compatible." Folken commented. They all just laughed. "So I guess this is the beginning of something big isn't it?" Yukari commented. They just smiled. Hitomi then replied, "Yeah...it is...and it all started when the eyes met."

"So, Hitomi?" Yukari started. "How was it? I mean, your training…what did your grandmother made you do?" She then added. "A lot actually but you'll be surprised about what she made me do." Hitomi answered, almost laughing. She could remember everything that had happened and how she had felt when she first heard what was asked of her. "And that is?" Yukari said. Hitomi knew that the others were listening too. "Well…?" Folken asked as he turned his full attention to Hitomi, actually they all did.

"Well…" Hitomi started. She knew that they were at the edge of their seats, straining to hear what she had to say. Even if she and Van had talked almost everyday, she still didn't tell him anything. No one spoke as they waited for her to continue. "…nothing…" Hitomi finally said. They all had to double take just to comprehend what Hitomi just said. "No seriously Hitomi…what did your grandmother make you do? I mean, I speak for everybody here when I say that we all know how nervous and scared you felt just before the test." Yukari replied.

Hitomi then smiled and answered, "Seriously! At first she made me do nothing…absolutely nothing." She then grinned and added, quite sarcastically too, "Just like you, she kept me on the edge of my seat." Folken then nudged Van. "Van, last resort…" Van turned to him with a blank look. "What? What are you talking about?" He then said. Folken just grinned as the others and Van caught on. "Do I still need to say something? It looks like you're the only one who would be able to make Hitomi talk." Folken then said. Hitomi tried in vain to hide her laugh. Van just shook his head.

"Well, do you really think I'll be able to make her talk if she doesn't want to?" Van replied. "Yeah. Hey you guys are already official and-" Folken started but Yukari interrupted, "Official! Hey! I didn't know that!" She then turned to Hitomi. "What happened? How come you didn't tell me that you guys are already official?" She addressed her. Hitomi was quite taken aback. She didn't expect that it would be happening that fast. "Well…I…um…I kinda…planned to tell you quite differently…you know…not like this…besides, did you really think that I could just say something like that around my grandmother? She's a little more lenient when it comes to that kind of stuff but during the training she made me promise that I wouldn't be thinking about anything else aside from the training and you know how easily I could give it away since I didn't have control over my gift yet." Hitomi answered.

"Ok fine. Now tell me what happened? Come on." Yukari said as she urged Hitomi to relate everything. Hitomi was turning to a deep shade of red. "Well…um…" "It just happened, Yukari. Neither of us really expected it to happen…it just did." Van suddenly said as Hitomi didn't know how to explain it. Hitomi looked at him as he was looking at her. He could see it in her eyes that she was relieved he said something and that she was thanking him. "It just happened huh?" Folken said sarcastically. Neither Van nor Hitomi spoke, both seemed to turn to a shade of red.

Yukari just smiled. "Well it's about time you guys." She then gave out a short laugh. "Last school year, everybody knew what you guys were feeling for the other. The only two people who had doubts or didn't know were the two of you." She then added. Hitomi couldn't help herself but laugh. "What?" Yukari said as she turned to her. "Sorry but you have to admit that was funny." Hitomi replied. "Funny? That's so unlikely." Yukari answered. "Really now? It's funny because I was just about to tell you the exact same thing." Hitomi joked.

"Now…what are you talking…about?" Yukari was almost hesitant in answering. Hitomi just grinned at her and said nothing. Van then caught on and smiled. Folken, out the corner of his eye, saw this as well as Allen. "Van, you seem to know something about this. Why don't you share? I mean it's just us right?" Folken said. "Hey!" Yukari protested. "Yeah, Van, come on it's just us. It looks like Hitomi won't tell and Yukari is still in the state of 'denial' so why don't you enlighten us, deprived people." Allen said. Van and Hitomi laughed. Yukari, quite oblivious to what really was going on, was quite afraid on what the two had up their sleeves.

"Oh nothing…it's just…well…'someone' said that she can't stand the guy but still she was able to converse with him for the past weeks like there's 'something there'?" Van teased. _'Oh no…don't tell me it's that obvious?' _Yukari thought. "Well, Yukari, he's not so bad, is he?" Hitomi then said as she passed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Well…um…yeah…he's not…" Yukari replied, almost afraid to lie. But still it was true so she figured it was better that way. "Hey! Don't change the subject! We weren't talking about me but you two." Yukari then added in an attempt to save her neck from further inquiry. "Well technically we still are talking about the same subject. I suppose you just chose to see that it's not when in fact we are talking about secrets, aren't we?" Hitomi then answered.

All the men laughed. Hitomi just smiled. She was right and she was able to catch Yukari in her own web. No wonder they were best friends…the others thought. They knew how to catch each other off guard or turn the situation directed to them in their favor.

After awhile, they were already at the palace. It was really awkward for the two girls to be there since they didn't exactly know how to act. Folken then led the group to the throne room, which gave more shivers to both Hitomi and Yukari. Van just held Hitomi's hand and smiled at her. He then whispered to her that it was going to be alright. Hitomi just returned his smile.

"Don't worry Yukari. The King is actually very nice. He won't bite your head off I promise." Allen said as he walked with her. They were following both Hitomi and Van. This made Yukari smile. "You know Allen, you can be really be funny if you wanted to but I think that was a lame try just now." Yukari replied. Allen couldn't help but laugh. "Your sarcasm really makes me laugh Yukari." He said. "Speak for yourself." She answered.

Little did everyone know that it was only the beginning of something they never thought could happen. No one would expect that as things started to turn in their favor, it was going to be the start of something that would turn their whole world around…that it may shatter every dream that they had…and would test the strength of each of them especially their relationships. That summer, the doors had been opened and they were walking blinding into it.

As they walked through the open doors that led to the throne room, it was the start of their endeavor.

(To be continued…)

Well, I purposely made it short because I didn't know how you guys would respond. So please review so that I'll know if it's worth continuing.

Michiko


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bliss and Worry

"Don't worry Hitomi." Van whispered as they were about to enter the throne room. Hitomi just smiled at him and replied, "Don't fret, Van…I'm not really…maybe a little nervous but I know you're there right?" Van just smiled at her and squeezed her hand tighter. But it was Hitomi who let go of his hand as they were about to enter. Van looked at her inquiringly. She knew this so she just returned the gaze and gave him a nod. Somehow he understood what she was trying to tell him. They simply followed the others inside.

The throne room hadn't had a lot of people at that moment. Only the king's advisers and some of the head knights were there with the King when they entered. The presence of Royalty…of Aristocratic people loomed in the air, giving Yukari and Hitomi more chills. They became more nervous than they already were. It somehow felt unreal and sublime that it was almost frightening. Never in their wildest dreams that they had expected something like that happening to them in their lifetime…sure they had dreamed as young girls to be 'princesses' but those were just made up…never real. They could almost question themselves, 'What in the world am I doing here?' But of course they knew the answer.

Both girls seemed petrified with the thought of meeting the highest man in the kingdom. As they looked at their companions and seeing their calm demeanor, it was understandable why they were in such a state but then there was something in then that wondered how they could be so calm in a situation like that. They wondered if the guys knew exactly what they were feeling. The two knew that the guys were doing their best to settle their nerves but it couldn't be helped.

Upon seeing his sons, the King dismissed his advisers and the knights. He then got up from his throne and made his way towards his sons. "Welcome home, my sons. Ah I see you've brought guests with you." He said. Van and Folken bowed as the others followed suit and stayed back.

"Your Majesty, if I may be excused, I wish to do some personal business before I am to be briefed once more." Allen said in a most graceful manner, not breaking his deep bow. "Oh of course, of course. Please extend my regards to your sister, Allen." His Majesty replied. Allen just gave another bow and prepared to leave. Before leaving, he whispered to both Hitomi and Yukari, "Don't worry you guys. His Majesty is a very kind and just King. I will see you guys later." He then took his leave.

"_Well he certainly wasn't that much help." _Yukari took a mental note. She didn't know that Hitomi had gotten wind of what she was thinking. Her friend laughed secretly at her statement. If only she knew that Hitomi was thinking the same but then again Hitomi decided to not betray any emotion or comments as to concentrate more on what was at hand. She too didn't know what would be the outcome of their meeting that day.

Hitomi wanted to squeeze Van's hand badly or for him to wrap his arms around her to feel safe and secure, but she just took all what she had to stay calm and not say anything. She knew that her best friend was already in such an anxious state that it would really help to at least let her see that she wasn't that afraid. Honestly, she didn't know what to do or say. She figured that it would really feel awkward meeting a boy friend's father but she never expected to meet a King, much to mention fall in love with a real life Prince.

The King was approaching them. Hitomi and Yukari didn't know what to do or say. They were playing every possible scenario they could think of inside their heads. They were even preparing for the worst, like being scolded or something. He was getting nearer and nearer and the two girls' nerves weren't getting any better.

Van took a quick glance over Folken. Folken knew this. He just returned the gaze. They both were silent. They too didn't know what was going to happen and they didn't want to aggravate the situation. Van wanted to hold Hitomi's hand to help but he wasn't sure about his father's reaction. He took a quick glance over her. She met his gaze. Her gaze was somewhat pleading but also reassuring him that she was fine and that she was going to get through it no matter what.

Hitomi's heart was pumping hard inside her chest. She felt that it was about to explode from her nervousness and anxiety. The King was looking straight at her. She seemed frozen in her place. She quickly thought of possible things to say. She went over them in her head as fast as she could and would decided just as fast that they were such a lame thing to say.

The King finally came up and smiled at her. Hitomi bowed nervously and tried to say something but the King said, ""You're Hitomi, aren't you not?" "Yes, Your Majesty." Hitomi felt like fainting at the moment but then again how would it look she thought. So she fought hard against the compulsion to. To her relief he then turned to Yukari. He smiled again and said, "And you are Yukari." "Yes, Your Majesty." She answered.

But then the King did something unexpected. He turned to Hitomi and said, "Do you mind having a little walk with me? There are something I wish to talk with you about alone." He just smiled at her. But he knew that all of them were surprised. Hitomi hesitated a bit. She glanced at Van, Folken and Yukari before finally answering, "Yes, of course, Your Majesty."

The King then offered to lead the way. Hitomi froze from where she stood for a moment but then took a deep breath and followed him. He glanced at her three companions and didn't seem to know what to say or do. She just opted to stay silent. It seemed that her feet were ready to give in on her as she took each step. But Hitomi knew she had to be strong. It wasn't the end of the world after all.

Van, Folken and Yukari stood there saying nothing as they watched the King and Hitomi leave the throne room. "Are you guys sure it's ok to leave Hitomi like this?" Yukari was almost too afraid to ask. Van was a little skeptical too if it were alright to leave things as they were. He knew their father and he trusted that he wouldn't do anything to scare her. He also knew Hitomi. He knew how apprehensive she was then. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"She's going to be alright." He finally managed to answer Yukari. But she was a little skeptical in believing Van. "Don't worry too much, Yukari. Our father won't bite her head off if that is what you are afraid of." Folken suddenly said. "Yeah now I feel better." Yukari answered him sarcastically. Folken just laughed. "Come on you guys. Hitomi will be fine. Let's wait for her by the garden." Folken just said and proceeded on his way. Van followed him but Yukari seemed to just be looking at the closed door the King and Hitomi had entered moments before.

"Yukari? Aren't you coming?" Van asked. Yukari looked at him and took a last look on the door and said, "Yeah. I'm coming." She then ran to catch up with the two of them. The three of them made their way to the garden. Upon entering the garden, it seemed that Yukari had forgotten about being all uptight about being at the King of Fanelia's presences as the garden took her breath away.

But then her shock was replaced by a tinge of pain. Someone had bumped into her hard which made her fall forward. _Ouch! I know reality hits you hard but this is ridiculous. _Yukari told herself as she massaged her hurt knees. Van and Folken then looked to see what was going on and saw Yukari on the ground and Merle running up towards Van. She pounced at him. "Prince Van! Prince Van!" She started to say.

Folken walked towards Yukari and offered her a hand. Yukari looked up and saw Folken reach out for her. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. "What was that all about?" Yukari asked, still hadn't realized that Merle had bumped into her. Folken couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, falling to the ground sure is funny." Yukari said sarcastically.

"No. Sorry. That was Merle." Folken just answered her. "Merle?" Yukari questioned, still not getting it. Then she finally saw the cat girl who was there with Van. Yukari's eyes flew wide open. "Who is that?" She asked. Folken just smirked and replied, "I told you. That is Merle."

"Merle, cut it out! It's nice to see you too but do you really have to do this every time?" Van said, trying to escape from the girl's grasp. "Merle." Folken then called out. The girl turned to him. He just smiled and said, "This is Yukari. You bumped into her a little." He added. Yukari gave her a shaky smile. Merle just regarded her and sneered. "Merle, come on apologize." Van said. Merle pouted and apologize. _Geez, what if she finds out Van and Hitomi? _Yukari said to herself as a sweat dropped in her face. Folken just smirked. He knew what was probably going through her mind.

(to be continued…)

Ok I know, I know it took like what seemed like forever for me to upload this chapter. Well my only explanation is that I had to review "When the Eyes Met" and get all inspired and stuff. Plus, other fictions on going and school work, not to mention research for these fics of mine. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Michiko


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Beneath the Stars

After talking to the King, all Hitomi could feel was relief. As Hitomi slowly walked, making her way to the garden, she couldn't help but smile. Now she knew where Van and Folken had inherited their gentle nature as well as strength in character. They were very much like their father. There was no mistaking that they were indeed that King of Fanelia's sons. There was no denying it. The King made her feel at ease while they talked. Somehow he knew that the young girl was feeling apprehensive and so he told her that before he was the King, he was just a man, a father like all men around the world without the title.

Hitomi found herself by the fountain. It was peaceful there. She had been there at the garden about a month before through astral projection. It seemed different at that moment. The feeling was different. The surrounding was so enticing that it seemed that she had forgotten all her anxiety and for once, everything was perfect. The King was more than happy to have met her. He approved of the relationship Van and Hitomi shared. She didn't know what he had told Van but for the moment, it didn't matter. He didn't think of her negatively. Hitomi had a feeling that the reason why Van told her his true feelings for her was because of his father.

A smile escaped her lips again. Hitomi sat by the steps near the fountain and gazed up at the moon. It was a full moon that night so everything seemed brighter that time. She watched as stars continued to shine, boasting their magnificence to the retiring world below it. A shooting star. Hitomi closed her eyes as if making a wish. She hadn't noticed that someone had come up behind her. He was watching her, pleased to be beside her again. There was a smile that lit his face.

"Do you know what I wish for?" He suddenly said when he stood beside her. He too was looking at the sky. He then looked down at her. Hitomi looked at him and smiled. She was surprised to see that Van was already there beside her. "What? Wait! Don't tell me or it won't come true!" Hitomi replied. She watched him sit beside her. Van let out a short laugh. "Well that's just it. It won't come true if I don't tell you?" "No seriously. They say that if you wish on a shooting star you shouldn't tell other people or else it won't come true." "I'm telling you that it won't come true if I don't tell you." "Ok we're not getting any where if we continue on like this." Hitomi replied, laughing.

Van couldn't help but laugh too. "Hitomi, I wish that you could tell me how you can make my heart feel this way." He said. Hitomi was a little surprised. Now that they were indeed a couple, it was still hard getting used to the fact that they were going steady. They didn't usually talk about stuff like that when they were just friends. Hitomi laughed. Van was a little confused. "I told you. You shouldn't have said it because now it won't happen." She was still regarding his expression. Van smirked and replied, "Why do you say that?" "Well because I don't know the answer so I can't tell you." She answered.

Hitomi then leaned against his arm. She then said, "Besides, I was about to ask you the same thing. Only this time, I really am wondering how I fell in love with a real-life prince." She looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close. "You're right. We won't get anywhere with this." He said. Hitomi laughed again. "We're hopeless." She answered.

The atmosphere around them was light. They were together. All their true feelings for one another were out in the open. No more hiding. No more pretending. Everyone was supportive of what they shared. Everyone encouraged it. At that moment, it seemed that everything was perfect.

"Would you care to join me for a walk, Hitomi?" Hitomi looked at him and smiled. She nodded in acknowledgement. Van got up and extended a hand for her. She accepted it and allowed him to pull her up. Van began to lead the way, not letting go of her hand. "Where exactly are we going?" Hitomi couldn't help but ask. "You'll see." It was the only thing Van said to her as they continued to walk.

At a distance, Merle had seen Van with Hitomi. She disliked it and was about to pounce after them. But she felt a strong, firm hand on her arm. She turned around irritated to whom it was. She saw that it was Folken accompanied by Allen. "Don't Merle. Leave those two alone." Folken said, letting go of her arm. Merle was about to protest but Allen said, "Come on now Merle. Van will hate you if you do anything, especially to Hitomi." Merle seemed to debate over the issue in her head. After pondering for awhile, she seemed to agree with them. Still irritated, she dashed off the opposite way, away from them.

"Nice going, Allen." Folken said. Allen just smirked. "Well, it's about time those two got together and well I really didn't think Van and Hitomi would appreciate if something bad happened. You know what I mean?" Folken couldn't help but laugh. "You're right. Merle would probably do something crazy. But anyway, yeah, it's about time those two got together. I think for the last couple of months the only two people who didn't know that those two were in love with each other are those two." "You said that right, Folken. But I think that they were just too afraid to admit it, given that they both had their reasons." Folken just nodded with agreement.

It was a rough start. But those two got really close, close enough to fall in love without noticing it. They were friends first before lovers. Folken and Allen thought that their relationship had a strong, fighting chance because they hadn't rushed into it. Rather, they were able to develop a relationship where they were comfortable talking with each other about anything before indulging themselves in love.

"You know I wonder what the King say to Hitomi." Allen suddenly commented. It was a slap back to reality for Folken. "Now that I think about it, I've been wondering about that too. Though I'm afraid to ask Father. I would rather ask Hitomi but as of the moment, she's disposed." Folken answered, leaning on the balcony overlooking at the garden. Allen grinned. "Judging by Hitomi's disposition a while ago, I'm guessing it went well enough." Allen said. Folken just smirked. "I'm sure it did. I don't think Father can ever find something against her. In a lot of ways, Hitomi's like mother but a lot different. Do you get what I'm saying?" "Yeah. By the way, where's Yukari? Come to think of it, I remember her saying that she's going to look for Hitomi."

Folken stood straight again, getting what his friend was saying. It dawned on him too. Yukari did say a while back that she was going to go and look for Hitomi. "Come on. Let's go and find her. If we leave her alone, she might end up eavesdropping on those two lovebirds." Folken said as he headed down the hall. "Right. We have to stop her before she finds her way to them." "Who said anything about stopping her? "You're not thinking of following them too are you?" Folken just smirked. "Well, Van is my little brother. I wouldn't be much of a big brother if I didn't look out for him. But on the other hand, geez, I don't want to be a stalker or anything of that sort." "So what are you planning to do?" "Distract Yukari long enough for her to forget looking for Hitomi until those two decide to come and look for us." Allen couldn't help but laugh. "For a minute there I thought you were actually go and look for Van and Hitomi too." "Now that's an idea. That doesn't sound so bad." Folken said sarcastically. Allen just smirked as they dashed off to look for Yukari and 'distract' her as Folken said.

Meanwhile…

Van was leading Hitomi away from the castle. It was a path that slowly became covered by trees. The path turned from well carved stone to dirt. "Ok, are you sure it's ok if we, or rather, you, leave the castle grounds like this?" Hitomi asked as they continued along the path. Van was still holding her hand. Van slowed his pace and soon was walking along side her. He looked at her and smiled. "You trust me right?" He said. "Why are we about to break the law or something?" Hitomi teased. Van just laughed. "Of course I trust you. But given your title and everything, are you sure you won't get into trouble if you leave the castle like this?" Hitomi answered.

Van stopped walking. He brought Hitomi's hand up and kissed it. He then looked back at her and replied, "Don't worry, Hitomi. This part of the country is safe and well every since we were small, my brother and I were allowed to leave the castle like this." Hitomi just smiled. "Come on. We're nearly there." Hitomi just nodded. But Van didn't move. Hitomi looked curiously at him. "What's the matter?" She asked. Van gave a small smile and replied, "Wait, let it be a surprise. Would you mind closing your eyes for me?" Hitomi just nodded and closed her eyes. "You do know that it would be really hard for me to walk and follow you now." She said.

She heard Van laugh. Suddenly she didn't feel the ground beneath her anymore. In one swift and smooth motion, Van had carried her in his arms. "Who said that you were walking? Just keep your eyes closed ok? I'll tell you when to open them." Van said as he continued walking again. Hitomi felt her face grow warm. She wasn't sure if he saw her blushing. The thought of her in his arms like that, the arms of her boy friend, made her all feel goose bumps run all over her body. Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry I'm not going to drop you or anything." Van said. "You're funny you know that. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly used to being carried like this." Hitomi replied.

Hitomi noticed that Van was laughing more often now. He laughed again. She felt him hold her closer to him. "Well, one day you will get used to it because I'll never grow tired of holding you close or carrying you like this." Hitomi leaned her head on his. Van was still walking when he felt her lean against him. Van just smiled. "That would be the day, Van. Because you know, you will never cease to surprise me." "I doubt that." "No seriously. I've told you before, Van Fanel, you are a mysterious person. You always find ways to catch me off guard." "That's quite ironic really. I fell in love with a girl from the Mystic Moon who hides complex things in great simplicity so if I'm not on my guard, I might just overlook something."

Hitomi just gave a short giggle. Then she felt that they had stopped. "We're here Hitomi but don't open your eyes just yet. I'll put you down and wait for me to say it's ok." Van said as he let her feet meet the ground once more. He took her hand and slowly led her a little more. Van felt Hitomi a little tensed. "I'm with you so don't worry about falling of anything." Hitomi just smiled. Van then stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "Now open your eyes." She did just that. Hitomi was enthralled with the beauty of nature she was seeing. It was a clear, vast river surrounded by trees and flowers. In the river, the moon and stars were reflected. The light from these celestial bodies bounced of smooth crystals from the bottom of the water which gave off extreme brilliance she had never seen before.

She felt Van wrap his arms around her waist. He then whispered, "This is the place where my parents met a long time ago. This is where they had promised one another their lives. A Draconian and a young King of Fanelia. They fell in love here. I always admired my parents' relationship. No matter what happened, they remained strong and supportive of one another. I always wished that one day I would meet someone and have that kind of relationship. This is where I would go and make that wish." Still in awe, Hitomi was awed more when Van told her the significance of the place to him and his family. "Van…" She started to say. Hitomi let her eyes venture around the place. "This is so beautiful." She added. "I know. That's why I brought you here. I thought you might like it."

Hitomi looked up at him and smiled. So much warmth and love shared between the both of them. "I love you, Van Fanel. I'm not going to look into the future about the two of us. I'd want us to decide where we will be going." "I love you too, Hitomi Kanzaki. I'd want nothing more than to see what the future holds with you." They just looked at each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before finally sharing their first kiss.

They stumbled a little with the kiss. Both seemed uncertain and a little inexperienced. But it was a kiss nonetheless. A sweet, cherished kiss. When they broke off, it seemed that both of them were blushing slightly. The kiss still lingered in their lips. Hitomi turned her body to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. No words were exchanged but their eyes spoke volumes. They loved each other and that was all that mattered at that moment.

Then another kiss. This time it was stronger. There was no more doubt between them. They let their feelings pour into one another through their kiss.

Somewhere in the depths of the castle, trouble was brewing. In the King's chambers, while the King was praying for his dead wife, he was overcome by some men. One of the men could yield magic, evil magic. Just as quickly and quietly that they came, they had the King under his control. He could now possess and manipulate the King's soul. The perfect, clear night sky then became clouded. The storm was starting.

(To be continued…)

Ok hehe I've finally finished. The next chapter will take a little longer coz finals are coming up and I have to really concentrate on that. School has to be my top priority right now. Hehe. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Please review. Thanks.

Michiko


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Parted

Van and Hitomi made their way back to the palace grounds. Hand in hand, they seemed to be in an animated conversation. Before long, they were joined by Folken, Allen and Yukari. "So where were you two off two?" Folken asked slyly. It was almost like a loaded question. Van knew where it was going. Hitomi just shook her head. Folken would never change.

"Come on now. Like these two are likely to talk." Yukari teased. She intertwined her arm on Hitomi's. "I'm more interested in finding out how it went with the King. Come on. Spill." She added. Hitomi was quite taken aback. She had been so engulfed with the things Van had just told her and where he had brought her that she completely forgot that them asking about the conversation with the King was eminent.

"It was fine." Hitomi just said. Yukari and the guys were on edge, waiting for her to say something else. But that was it. She didn't say anymore. "Fine? Details please. You know like, elaborate." Yukari kept pestering. Hitomi just gave a short laugh. She knew that her every word was closely listened to. "We talked that's it. He said that before becoming a King, he was just a man and also a father to Van and Folken. Plain and simple."

Hitomi just smiled and said nothing more. Basically that was really what they talked about. She saw that her friends were a little disappointed and noted that Van was more relieved than anything. "I give up. You're not going to talk are you?" Yukari exclaimed, quite defeated. Hitomi gave out a short laugh and placed her arm around her best friend's shoulder. "No. Besides, where's the fun-" She started to say but had a premonition. "Where's the fun in what?" Yukari asked and looked at Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" Yukari then said. The three guys were looking at her too. Hitomi just gave a small smile and shook her head. She was about to reassure them when another, stronger premonition came. Hitomi could feel the hatred, anger, and pain as it all crashed inside her mind. She felt herself down to her knees. She placed a hand on her forehead and grunted. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

The sudden occurrence made everyone around her extremely worried. They didn't know what was happening. Was it a premonition? They slightly doubted that because they have seen her get premonitions before but it was never that extreme.

"The King…the King…" Hitomi started to say, still quite in pain and shock. "What? What about the King?" Yukari said frantically as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "The King…" Hitomi said again. Van knelt beside her and Folken squatted in front of her. Hitomi painfully looked at Van and Folken and said, "There's something wrong…I'm not sure…" Hitomi then screamed in pain it was getting worse. "Just go…go!" She said as she pushed Van away from her.

Van looked at Folken, not knowing what to do. Folken seemed the same way. But they knew that Hitomi would never play them and with everything that was happening, they knew that it was serious, dead serious. They stood up. Van then said, "We'll be right back. Yukari, please take care of her." Yukari just nodded to him. Folken then addressed Allen, "Stay with them. We'll check out what's going on. Something doesn't feel right." Folken said as he and Van started to dash off towards their father's quarters. Allen unsheathed his sword and stepped closer to Hitomi and Yukari.

"Stay close. There's something happening. I'm not liking this feeling." Allen said. Hitomi was still struggling with the sudden impact of such strong emotions while Yukari felt fear kicking in. That was when Allen noticed that it was silent, too silent. Nothing seemed to move. To him, that usually indicated that something was wrong. He gripped his sword tighter.

Hitomi bit her lip. She couldn't understand why it was that painful and that hard to overcome her premonition. It had never acted like that before. Also, she had gone through training with her grandmother. She couldn't understand why things were turning it out as they were. She saw men. She saw their intentions. She felt their motives. She had a strong connection to them. Hitomi figured that the spirits were telling her that there was something more to be understood, like there was something that was going to happen that no one has ever expected.

Then a scream could be heard from somewhere in the palace. All three of them in the garden looked towards the source with utmost shock. Allen's senses were heightened. He lowered his sword and lowered himself to put Hitomi's arm around his shoulder. "Come on. You guys are not safe here in the open." He said as Hitomi obliged herself with his help to get to her feet. She still felt the remnants of the premonition and was having a hard time getting her balance.

Allen assisted her and Yukari just followed the two. She too tried to help Hitomi. She stayed close. She was terrified. What was happening? No of them signed up for this. They were just normal students enjoying life before that moment. What did they want? The Royal family? It was possible, Yukari thought. Somehow it felt somewhat like a cliché. Things like that didn't happen in their reality. It was overwhelming.

When they got into the hallway, they were met with knights running towards the left side the hall. "What's going on? What was that scream?" Allen asked quickly, not really directed to any particular person. "Commander, a servant was found dead. Murdered perhaps. Men were spotted to have entered the palace." A knight answered.

Allen, Hitomi and Yukari's eyes flew wide open. The palace was infiltrated. Allen quickly motioned the knight to continue on his way. Balgus then joined them. He said, "Allen, take these young ladies to the temple of Escaflowne. They will be safe there. Where are Princes Van and Folken?" "They ran to meet the King." Hitomi replied rather weakly. Balgus expression became deadly serious and said, "Go! I'll go after them." He then charged towards the King's quarters.

But as they were about to make their way to the temple, Allen, Hitomi and Yukari found themselves surrounded. "Hitomi, are you strong enough?" Allen whispered. "I'm fine. I can stand on my own now." "Good." Allen then gently removed his arm around her waist as Hitomi withdrew her arm from his neck. "Stay back you two." Allen whispered and took his stance.

The two girls didn't say anything else as they did what they were told. Allen had this attention on the six armed men that surrounded them. "Just give us the girl from the Mystic Moon and you won't get hurt." All three teenagers were stunned. How did they know that Hitomi descends from the Mystic Moon? A pang of guilt came to Hitomi. It seemed to her that she had brought this upon Fanelia, the people, the Royal Family, Van.

"Girl from the Mystic Moon? Never heard of her." Allen suddenly said. "Don't mock us. She's right over there. Hand her to us and you and the other girl can go. This is your last warning." The man said. "I don't know what you are talking about but you are not going to lay your filthy hands on either of these two young ladies." With that, all six men surrounding them started to attack. Allen fought with all that he had. They made numerous attempts towards Hitomi and Yukari but being a master swordsman that he was, Allen never let them get about three feet from the two girls.

Suddenly it hit Hitomi. Another premonition. Realizing the gravity of it, she knew that she had to get to Folken and fast. Hitomi used the fighting as a diversion to get away. She quickly headed to where the others were. She had to make it no matter what.

"Yukari, where's Hitomi?" Allen suddenly exclaimed as from the corner of his eye, he couldn't see Hitomi. He was still fighting off those men. Yukari looked by her side. Hitomi wasn't there. She became frantic. She met Allen's eyes. Allen cursed under his breath and quickly killed the men. He then started to run towards the King's quarters. He had a feeling that Hitomi headed there. Yukari was splattered with much blood from those men that Allen had to pull her to follow him. She was stunned, speechless but her feet tried to catch up with Allen. She said nothing as shock still overtook her.

At the King's quarters…

Van and Folken arrived to see that men had indeed infiltrated the palace and were holding their father hostage. Not soon after, Balgus arrived. Upon seeing that the King was being held with a knife by his throat, Balgus could do nothing as the two princes.

There was deafening silence. No one dared to move. "Just give us the girl from the Mystic Moon and you can have your King." The man holding their father finally said. Upon hearing it, Van and Folken's eyes flew wide open. How did they know about Hitomi? What did they want with her?

"It's that simple. We just want the girl and you can all go free." He said. "I'm afraid that if it were that simple, we cannot let you go. You did murder a servant in this household, not to mention have taken the King hostage." Balgus said calmly as he unsheathed his sword.

But then the man holding the King held the knife closer to his majesty's throat. Balgus cursed under his breath. He had already fully unsheathed his sword. He found himself frozen as if he advance or something, the man might just kill the King. Van and Folken knew that Balgus was in a dilemma. They too didn't know what to do. The man was asking for Hitomi. There was no way that they would just hand her over to them. But the King's life was in danger. They were without any option. To top it all, they didn't know that they had already got control over the King's mind. He was a valuable pawn to them. They wouldn't kill him just like that. They needed his power and influence.

From beyond the door, Hitomi could hear their demands. They really wanted her. It didn't matter at that moment why but rather Hitomi considered surrendering herself in exchange for the King. She believed that she had brought the whole situation upon Fanelia and now, the King was being held hostage by men they didn't even know who.

Hitomi knew that something was going to happen to Folken. She vowed to do anything before that could happen. Folken was such a dear friend of hers and she would rather die than watch him suffer because of her. She knew Van was going to object but she was determined to hear any of it because she knew that Van too was in danger. They were far more important people than her so she could not let anything happen to them.

She seemed frozen there outside the door. A part of her was not sure if it was going to work. But then, she suddenly heard chaos from the other side of the door. Hitomi gaped in horror. Was she too late? She couldn't help but ask herself. She then cursed herself for having second thoughts.

Hitomi reluctantly opened the door and saw that they were indeed on edge. Balgus struggled with three men and had managed to get the King away from the man. He was with his sons. Van and Folken had their swords in hand and were also engaged in sword fight. Hitomi could see from the corner, there was a hidden person who had something aimed at Folken.

Without thinking Hitomi ran towards Folken. Van and Folken saw her coming. "Folken, look out!" Hitomi said as she reached him. It was at the same moment that a couple of knives soared through the air. It would have been fatal if it hit Folken on target. Hitomi shielded him a little and was stabbed by one. Folken caught her. "Hitomi, why did you…" He started to say but his voice trailed off as she slumped a little to the floor.

"Right. Like I was going to let them kill you." Hitomi replied. Van approached and took Hitomi. "Hitomi what were you thinking?" He said. Just then the men disappeared. The King and Balgus approached. The King was still under their control.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were not here." The King suddenly said. Van and Folken were shocked. It wasn't like their father to speak like that. Hitomi then understood what her vision earlier meant. She knew what they had done to the King. She knew that if she told them that he was under a spell, the spell would backfire and instantly kill the King.

She just touched Van's arm and said, "Listen to me, Van. We can't be together." "What are you saying?" "Van, I am forbidding you to have relationship with this girl. She brought this upon Fanelia. I will not allow her to endanger you or this kingdom. Balgus, take her away. I do not want to see her here."

It seemed that Balgus too was shocked. He had known and served the King for a very long time and he had never known him to act or say things like that. "I'm sorry, Van, Folken." Hitomi said as she tried to stand up. Balgus just assisted her. Both teenage princes wanted to go after her but their father forbade it.

(to be continued…)

Finals week…hmmm…at least…I was able to finish this chapter already. Please review. Thanks.

Michiko


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Changes

Balgus assisted Hitomi to have her treated. As they were walking, they were met by Allen and Yukari. Both looked in horror as they realized that Hitomi was badly hit. She was stabbed. She was the one who took the knife out herself. She was bleeding but Balgus had tied a piece of cloth around it to prevent her from bleeding to death.

"Hitomi, w…what…happened?" Yukari asked, almost speechless. Hitomi just smiled at her and said nothing. "Balgus-san, please help me get treatment. I need to be somewhere before dawn breaks." Balgus just looked at the young girl with sympathy. He knew that Hitomi was an amazing young woman. She just saved the kingdom's heir and took it upon herself to part ways with Van. He wished he could do something more. But at the moment all he could do was make sure she was treated and had safe passage.

"Hold on." Allen said blocking their way. "What do you mean, Hitomi? Where are you going before dawn?" he asked. She just smiled back and replied, "You guys will understand soon enough. All you need to know right now is that I have to leave. I need to disappear for awhile." Hitomi then whispered in Yukari's ear, "Please tell Van that I love him. One day, I hope to say it in person." With that, Balgus and Hitomi left them to seek treatment.

"Allen…" Yukari started. "I know Yukari. But I can't do anything." Allen said. He felt frustrated. Why was she leaving? Hitomi was wounded and then she said that she had to go somewhere. Something happened. They wanted to understand. What was happening? They were soon joined by Van and Folken.

Folken was bleeding slightly but he had already patched it with his handkerchief. Van seemed pissed. "What happened? We just saw Hitomi. She's leaving." Yukari said. Van looked at her wide-eyed. Hitomi was leaving. He clenched his fist and was about to run to the infirmary. But he was stopped when a couple of knights came to them. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked. "The King has ordered that we do not let His Highnesses anywhere until the girl from the Mystic Moon has left Fanelia."

Van was ready to fight his way through the knights but he felt Folken's strong grip on his arm. "Van, we calm down. We all don't want where this is all going. But fighting them will just push her away. You know Hitomi as much as I do." Van seemed to ponder on Folken's words. He was right. If Hitomi found out that he fought off his father's orders, she would just be disappointed in him and would tell him to make amends with the King. He had a feeling she knew something that made her act the way she was. He had always trusted her judgment but it was almost impossible to accept or comprehend this one.

After having her injury patched up, Hitomi mounted the horse Balgus gave her. Balgus assisted her with great sadness in his eyes. "Thank you, Balgus-san. Please take care of everyone, especially Van for me." Hitomi said as she covered her head with the hood of her cloak. She then took the reins from his hands.

"Take care Hitomi. I wish I could do more for you." Balgus just said. Hitomi smiled at him and replied, "I can never repay you enough, Balgus-san." Hitomi then pulled on the reins and the horse started to gallop fast, taking her away from her beloved, from her friends, from Fanelia. When she knew that she was clear from the place, that was when all her tears came to her. She cried silently alone as she rode to the distance, not entirely sure where she was heading.

Balgus had watched her go. He was deeply saddened as he could do nothing but let the young lady who had loved Prince Van without asking anything in return go away. She had brought maturity to the young prince and just like that fate became cruel to her and Van. He knew that something was wrong with the king too. But bound to the Court, Balgus could do nothing but follow the king's orders. He sent out a silent prayer to the young girl. Perhaps she was the salvation that could bring all the things that had come that night to an end.

Nearby, Allen stood in silence as he too watched Hitomi go. He wanted to go and after her but like Balgus he was bound by honor to the king. He clenched his fist in frustration. Everything was going fine just a few hours back and then when those men came and attacked, everything suddenly changed. Thinking about it, Allen became suspicious. Perhaps that everything wasn't really such a coincidence. Maybe there was something more going on. They had asked for Hitomi. Now Hitomi was out there on her own and none of them can protect her. Allen knew that she was strong but still it was really frustrating. He could only imagine what Van was feeling.

Balgus walked almost passed him when he stopped and said, "I'm sure you figured that there is something wrong. Allen." Allen just nodded. "Keep your eyes open. The truth cannot remain in the dark forever." Balgus said before continuing on his way.

Allen was soon joined by Folken, Van and Yukari. "What do we do now?" Yukari asked. It seemed that none of the men knew what to say. "Something is up. Father is-" Folken said. "I have a feeling those men had something to do with it." Van suddenly said, not letting Folken finish. "Honestly, that is what I believe too." Allen replied. "Like I said, what are we going to do now? We can't just leave Hitomi out there on her own." Yukari exclaimed, almost desperate.

Van started to walk towards the barns. "Where are you going?" Folken asked. "What does it look like? I'm going to get to the bottom of this. We can't do that if we remain here." Van replied. Allen, Folken and Yukari looked at each other. Folken and Allen smirked. They looked at Yukari. "Right. Like I'm going to allow you guys to leave me here. Come on!" Yukari said as she dashed off to where Van was. The two followed. It was settled then. They were all going to leave Fanelia that night to find Hitomi and hopefully find out the reason for everything.

(to be continued…)

This early on I'm already saying that this is a short fic. You'll probably she shocked on how things turn out. Please do review. I'm not aiming this fic to be as successful as its predecessor but it will be very different from the first one. Thanks.

Michiko


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Amano

Amano was walking home from school. He had just finished tract training. All his friends had already left before him. He walked down the streets of France. Having moved to London a couple of months back and now having moved to France on a scholarship, it seemed that his life in Japan had been like a life-time ago. Though Amano often would find his thoughts drift back to Hitomi and what could have been if he were just courageous enough to have told her how he truly felt before he actually did.

Amano couldn't help but smile. He shook his head slightly as he tried to brush the thought from his mind. He found it a little silly. Hitomi had moved on. Folken had told him that she and Van had finally admitted their feelings for each other and were now into a relationship. Amano was happy for them, especially for her. He could not love her. At least now he was certain that she was being loved by one who really deserved her. But then he still couldn't stop his mind from drifting to her. Sometimes he could hear her voice and even see her face.

"Amano-sempai." He would hear her call to him. "Amano-sempai." He would hear again. Amano kept on walking. "Amano-sempai." He heard it again but this time he felt someone hold his arm. He turned back and was shocked to be standing face to face with Hitomi. "Hitomi?" Amano said quite unsure and a lot surprised. Hitomi smiled back. "Did I startle you?" She asked.

Amano was still quite uncertain if what she was real but he had felt her touch his arm. She was real. "No you just caught me off guard." He answered blankly, his brain still trying to register that Hitomi was really there. "Hitomi? What are you doing here?" He couldn't help but ask. Hitomi smiled a little and said, "Nice to see you too." "Forgive me. Rewind." Amano said.

"It's so nice to see you again, Hitomi. But…this is really unexpected." Amano then said as he opened his arms and gave her a welcome embrace. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry." Hitomi replied. But then her face got serious and sad. Amano could tell that there was something wrong. He opted to say nothing as he waited for her to open up. "Amano, I need your help. You're the only one I could turn to right now." Hitomi finally said.

"What's wrong, Hitomi? I don't understand. Folken? Van? Allen? Even Yukari? What happened?" Amano asked. "Trust me, Amano-sempai. It's a long story." Hitomi replied. Amano then extended a hand. Hitomi seemed a little confused. "Come on. Let's talk in my place. It's not much but it's better than out here." Amano said. Hitomi took his hand and smiled.

Amano led Hitomi through the bright, colorful streets of Paris. Hitomi seemed mesmerized by glitz and glamour of the city. Hitomi couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed a little for everything that she was seeing. Amano noticed and couldn't help but smile as he was observing her. "Paris is great huh?" He suddenly commented. Hitomi looked at him and nodded. "It's so cool. I've always wanted to visit this city." She replied.

Amano led her to quaint apartment buildings. He rented an apartment near his school. Once inside he said, "Please make yourself at home. My place isn't much but you can stay here if you want." Hitomi followed him and sat at the sofa. "You have a nice place, Amano-sempai. It also has a great view of Paris." She commented as she saw the view outside his window. Amano just smiled and started the tea. "That's why I chose this place."

Waiting for the water to boil, Amano sat at the chair near Hitomi. "So, what exactly happened? The last time Folken wrote me was that you guys were all doing great. I hear that you and Van had already started a relationship." Hitomi forced herself to smile. She didn't exactly know how to start explaining the complex situation. She knew that Amano still didn't know a lot of things, her gift was one of them as well as Folken and Van being princes.

"Actually that's what I came to you about. I'm not exactly sure why things had to turn out this way. I need to find out some things. I can't tell Van and Folken about it because if I did, this whole situation would become worse." "I can understand that. But I don't think I can help you much." Hitomi bit her lips. She needed to tell him her gift. "Amano-sempai, I just need someone I can trust. It's not like I don't trust them but Allen already has his hands full because I left him to look after Folken and Van for me and Yukari, well, she was with them when I left. I didn't have time to tell her."

Hitomi looked at him and added, "I'm sorry if I'm dragging you into this. I just didn't know whom to turn to." Contemplating her words, Amano just smiled. "Hitomi," Amano said warmly. "I've told you before. You can always come to me for help. I'll be glad to help. Don't be sorry about it. To tell you the truth, I'm really flattered that you came to me."

"Amano-sempai, I-" Hitomi started to say but then was cut off by Amano. "Come on. Please call me Amano." Hitomi could feel herself laugh. The atmosphere suddenly felt light. "Ok. Amano. Listen I have to tell you about something about me. You see, I have this gift. I can see stuff that other people can't. No. I'm not seeing ghosts or anything but it's more about premonitions." "I was wondering when you'd tell me about it." Amano replied with a small. "Wait! You knew?" "Remember that afternoon with Folken at the bus stop? The day that he found out? Well I was on my way home and I sort of forgot to give Folken something. So I went to see him but I saw that he was with you and you guys were talking. I overheard it by accident. Of course I said nothing because it's not something that you wanted me to hear."

"Well now my trouble is related to that." "They don't know you're here, do they?" "No. Folken will eventually call you, tell you about it and ask you about me. Please don't tell them I'm here. But still, they will eventually come to you. I will have to be gone by then." "It's not like you to be hiding." "They will understand someday. The farther they are from the truth right now, the safer they will be. That's why I need to figure this out soon so that I can at least eliminate the threat." "Do I need to tell you that that is dangerous?" "No." "Good. But I don't like the idea that you will be going about this alone. I don't know what I can do but I will not allow you to leave. I will be with you even only until the time that you guys are reunited or something." Amano insisted. Hitomi seemed to think about it. She knew that she cannot persuade Amano otherwise so she found herself just nodding.

Amano's cell phone then rang. Amano stood and checked it. The screen flashed Folken's number. "Damn. I knew that you were good Hitomi but wow!" Hitomi then knew that it was already Folken calling. Hitomi told herself that she had come just in time.

They talked for awhile. Hitomi just stood and walked over to the open window, overlooking the city of Paris. She got lost in thought. She had no idea where to begin looking. She remembered her vision that night at the palace garden before all chaos broke loose. She heard them talking and she recognized that language as French. She was lucky that Amano was on scholarship in France. Now that she was there, she had no idea how to proceed. There were thousands of possible places in the country of France. Going through Paris would already seem like forever.

After awhile, Amano got off the phone and said that they had exactly a day to figure it out before Folken and the others were to arrive. _Damn it. I haven't got much time. France isn't exactly doable in a day's time. _Hitomi told herself. Her mind scrambled to figure something out. Amano could almost read what was going through her mind at the moment. He knew that Paris was a big city and finding a solid lead of something you had no idea what in a day was impossible. He knew that Hitomi already had it way over her head so he opted to say nothing.

(to be continued…)

Paris in a day. Hmm. You can't even do Hong Kong in a day. Well that's because right now my mind is on shopping hehe. Honestly you can't enjoy a city in a day if you have to go sight-seeing, local cuisine food trip, shopping galore and finding hidden clues every now and then. Well anyway, this chapter is finally closed. Please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dornkirk

"You have done well. Fanelia is now under my control. Soon, with the King's power and influence, I will have my chance to control the future of this world. Having the girl from the mystic moon will be a bonus." Dornkirk said as he met up with Dilandau and the others after they had raided the palace and placed the King under mind control.

"Dilandau, find the girl from the mystic moon and bring her to me. After that, you can start a war if you want." Dornkirk said as he turned to the young man. Dilandau just smirked and nodded. He liked the idea. But he wanted to make the girl from the mystic moon suffer first before handing her over to Dornkirk. Yes. That idea appealed much to him. He decided that he will find the girl from the mystic moon and would have fun torturing her first before finally handing her over to Dornkirk.

Dilandau left and met his men. "We are now going in invade Fanelia." He said and the men cheered. As the men hurried to their ranks, Dilandau looked the moon. It gave off a reddish glow, the glow of blood. He smirked and said softly, so only he could hear, "This is going to be a great game. When that old man's gone, the real fun begins."

It's been days since the castle has been invaded and the princes and their friends had fled Fanelia. Merle was a little agitated. She was left behind again and on top of that she knew that Fanelia was now in the hands of enemies they weren't even sure who. Balgus and other high ranking officers knew that there was something wrong with the King but had no way as of yet to find out what it was.

Merle was walking by the corridor when she happened to pass by the briefing room and the king was there. The door was slightly open. It was a good thing that she had cat's ears so she was able to hear what they were talking about in there.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to have killed the King in the first place and then have turning yourself into him?" Dilandau addressed Dornkirk as the old man was re-enforcing the mind control placed on the King. The old man ignored him as he continued on with his chanting. Dilandau seemed genuinely annoyed. He quickly stood from where he was seated. Dornkirk seemed done and saw the younger man about to leave or turn the room upside down. "Yes. It would have been easier but then you would be dead by now. Besides, it's easier to manipulate the king like this and have him turn the power over to me than by taking it by force. The people would be obliged to follow."

"If you ask me it's less bloody. It hell too nice of you." Dilandau replied, somewhat disgusted at what the old man was telling him. His lust for blood was really evident. Dornkirk knew that Dilandau was just itching to kill somebody. "Soon we won't need the king anymore. Once he hands the power of this kingdom to me, I'll freely control the army. Then you may kill the king if you wish. But the fact remains that his two worthless sons are still out there. They are still threats on my claim to the throne. So make yourself useful and find them. Kill them quickly or torture them, I don't really care. Just go and take care of them." The suggestion seemed to appeal to Dilandau. He quickly took his leave.

Before Dilandau left the room, Merle hid herself. She had heard everything. She bit her lip. How in the world was she going to be able to tell Folken and Van that they were being hunted, not to mention about the king? She didn't know what she could possibly do. Balgus. She thought. Merle hurried on to tell Balgus what she had just learned. She knew that he was only one she could trust.

When Merle was certain that the coast was clear, she quickly made her way to find Balgus. She needed to find him and fast. "Balgus. Balgus!" Merle said when she had finally seen him. Balgus was alone and Merle was thankful for that. He watched the cat girl run towards him. He could sense that she had something very important to tell him. He waited for her to start telling him what was wrong.

"Balgus. The King…Prince Folken…Prince Van…hunt…Dilandau…" "Calm down, Merle. Now tell me what happened." He said. "An old man has control over the king's mind. Soon he will have His Highness give the crown over to him. He send Dilandau to kill Prince Van and Prince Folken!" Merle said hastily. She knew that every second counted. The royal family of Fanelia was in danger. Something needed to be done.

Balgus face grew serious. He said nothing. He closed his eyes and leaned back. "What are we going to do, Balgus? Prince Van and the others had ran away to find that mystic moon girl." "It's him." "What?" Balgus opened his eyes and said, "I'm sure they will make contact with us soon. When they do, they have to know that Dornkirk is behind all of this. He did this once before, with Allen's parents. He killed Allen's father to gain the knowledge he has on the mystic moon. Soon after, it also killed his mother. It's a must that we find Hitomi Kanzaki." "Why? Why do we need that girl?" "That girl is part of Fanelia's salvation. If Dornkirk is doing what I think he is doing, we need the assistance of the girl from the mystic moon. She must be the key to all of this."

"I don't understand." Merle replied. "You will when the time comes. For now, let's just do some damage control. Your priority is getting information without being detected. But I would like you to stay here in this room in the mean time. I have a feeling the princes will try and make contact soon. I will need to do some rounds for now and check up on the king, see how bad things are." Balgus said as he left the young cat girl in the room. Merle was annoyed. Her concern was Prince Van and Fanelia and not Hitomi. But she knew that she was important and that Van loved her. She knew that there was no other way.

Minutes passed. It seemed like forever. Balgus said that he was going to do some rounds. Merle knew that it was really going to take a while. Balgus has left his phone there. Merle was getting a little bored but rather agitated. Suddenly the phone rang. Merle decided to leave it alone. It wasn't hers so she thought that it was useless to answer. But it kept on ringing and ringing. Soon, Merle couldn't stand it. She picked up the phone and screamed at the person at the other end. "Balgus is out. What do you want?" "Merle?" Came Folken's voice from the other end.

Merle did a double take. "Prince Folken?" She said, a little uncertain. "Merle. Yeah it's me. Listen we-" "Prince Folken you are in danger. You and Prince Van are marked. Dilandau just left to find you and kill you. Balgus said that you must find this Hitomi Kanzaki. It is outmost important he said. He also said that Dornkirk is behind it. Also,-" Merle was relaying everything with great speed but suddenly she thought she heard shots being fired. With her ears, she knew the direction of it. It came from the King's quarters. She knew what it meant. Soon, shots exploded on the halls and people were shouting. Merle quickly got out and made her way to the woods. She hid herself, seeing what was happening. It was chaotic. It was just like the night when they were raided only it was bloodier.

"Merle? Merle!" Came Folken's voice. But Merle had hang up and bid the phone in silent mode. On the other end, Folken didn't know what to make out of it. Merle had just told him that they were marked. Dilandau was going to kill them. They needed to find Hitomi. "What happened?" Van asked. Folken turned to him and replied, "I'm not sure. Merle said that we are marked and Dilandau had left Fanelia looking for us. She also said that Balgus told her that we needed to find Hitomi. Lastly, she said that Balgus believes that Dornkirk is behind all of this." With the mention of Dornkirk's name, Allen reacted. Folken knew about it but not Van. They said nothing about it.

"What happened to Merle?" Allen asked. "I don't know. I've been trying to call back but she doesn't answer." Folken replied. Just then the phone rang. "Merle?" Folken answered hopefully. Then came Merle's whispered responses. Folken could tell that something bad had happened and that she was at shock. "Prince Folken, they've just killed Balgus." "Balgus?" Folken almost faltered in saying his name. Did he hear right? "Yes. I just saw them take his body somewhere. And Prince Folken, the King…" "What happened to Father?" "He's…" "Merle!" "He's dead, Prince Folken. They killed him. They don't need him anymore. They have taken over Fanelia." Merle said. Folken was stunned.

"Merle, listen to me. You have to be our eyes there. I know it's going to be hard but I need you to do this for me. It's up to us now, Fanelia's future." Folken said before finally ending the phone call. His companions were looking at him with anxiousness. Folken gathered his strength. He looked at Van and said, "Father's dead. Dornkirk has taken over Fanelia. Dilandau is out here somewhere looking for us, to kill us. We need to find Hitomi." Folken then started on his way again. Van and the others were stunned but then started to follow him. Folken suddenly stopped. He then turned at Yukari, "I think it's safer for you if you went home. We are marked. You are not safe with us. We will find Hitomi and we will send word." Yukari was about to argue but she knew he was right. They had just lost their father, their homeland and were running against time to find the truth before Dilandau caught up with them.

"Allen, take Yukari home. Meet us in Paris." Folken said before walking again. Van followed silently behind his brother. They were no longer mere teenagers. They were warriors and Folken stood as the rightful heir to the throne. They needed to do something to get things back the way they were. But Folken knew that he had to earn the right to rule. A pact with Escaflowne, Guardian of Fanelia. Now that the royal family was harmed and Fanelia was in chaos, Folken knew that with Dornkirk responsible, he must have used magic and have upset the balance. Now they had to work to get the balance back. He knew Van had an idea about that but now he had to understand the full extent.

As Folken and Van continued on their way to Paris to meet up with Amano and Allen taking Yukari back home, Folken decided to explain everything to Van. It was now or never. Van needed to understand, in case something happened to him. Van needed to be prepared. From then on, it was a giant leap of faith.

(to be continued…)

Sorry guys for the rather later update. Major writer's block. Anyway, please do review. The end is near so I would like to know what you guys think. Thanks.

Michiko


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Sacrifice

Amano convinced Hitomi to take the bed while he took the sofa. Hitomi argued with him but then figured that he wasn't about to give in. So she finally gave in. She reluctantly too the bed while Amano settled at the sofa. It was already late into the night but Hitomi tossed and turned on the bed. Something was bothering her. She felt that there was something really bad that had happened. She just couldn't put her finger on. Something happened and it wasn't a coincidence that she was feeling it.

Hitomi finally got up from bed. She quietly left the room. She saw that Amano was asleep. She smiled upon looking at him. He had left the balcony doors open. The grandeur of Paris was everything that she saw. It captivated her. She let it call her, take her mind from worrying. A lot of things were happening and she knew that she will have to start immediately because time was against her. But still, she let the magic of the city calm her. Hitomi hadn't noticed that silent tears were falling from her eyes. She also hadn't noticed that Amano woke up and had seen her walk towards the balcony.

"Couldn't sleep?" Came Amano's voice. Hitomi almost jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Hitomi quickly said as she realized that she had shed tears. She quickly wiped it. "No. But I had a feeling you needed a friend to talk to. What's on your mind?" Amano said as he placed a blanket over her shoulder. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep. There's just something. I don't know." Hitomi replied as she once again looked at the pristine beauty outside.

"It just feels like I gave up something. Like I need to do something…give something up that means a lot to me…I don't know. It sounds weird but that's how it feels right now." Hitomi said. Amano leaned on the balcony, looking at Paris. "When I first left Japan, I gave you up. That was my sacrifice. When I learned that you and Van finally made it official and having heard Folken talk about you guys so happy and everything, it made it worth it. But seeing you now all troubled, it feels like I made a mistake. When I came to Paris and saw all of this, I found my way. I don't know what I can possibly do or say to help you but it seems you are drawn to the magic of Paris too. Your answer lies out there somewhere. It's not like you to give up. If you feel like there is something you must give up, don't be afraid. There's always something better waiting for you."

Hitomi just smiled. She knew that Amano was right. "Amano, thank you. I know that I have a day but I get this feeling they will be here sooner. Stay here Amano. I'll just go and check on a hunch. Don't worry. I'm not going to run away. I'll call you when I'll meet up with you." Hitomi said as she took off the blanket and took her jacket. "Wait are you leaving right now?" Amano said with disbelief. "Yeah. If my hunch is correct, they will be here in an hour and it will be too late if I don't leave right now. Like I said, I'm not going to run away. I'll even leave my back pack here. I'm just going to take my phone. I'll be back. I promise." Amano didn't have time to stop her. She was out the door just like that. He thought about going after her but then figured that Hitomi needed to do it alone. She needed to find answers on her own. He cannot do anything about that. The only thing he could do was just wait for Van and Folken to arrive just like she said.

And just like Hitomi said, Folken came knocking at his door in an hour. Amano noted that Hitomi's abilities were real and a little spooky. But then again, that was what made her special. "I've been waiting for you guys." "Waiting? How did you know? I told you we'd be here in a day or two." Amano then showed them in and closed the door before answering. "Hitomi told me." "Hitomi?" Folken asked. "I thought you said she wasn't here and you haven't seen her." Van said. Amano had prepared himself for that. He knew that it was bound to happen. He just sat before he answered.

"Well, I was surprised to have met up with her. I was even more surprised when you called and told me she ran away after I met up with her. She knew that you would eventually call so she asked me not to tell you guys that she was here." "Figures. But how long had she been with you?" "Just today. She left an hour ago. She couldn't sleep. She said she needs to figure something out. She also left a message." "What is it?" Van asked. Amano grinned and answered, "Hitomi said that she's not running away. She just needs to work out a hunch for awhile and would call to meet up with us."

It was already eight in the morning. Amano took them around Paris as they waited for Hitomi to call. He just learned what they went through and the personal tragedy that they just faced. He knew he needed to distract them even for awhile. He just needed to give Hitomi time to figure out the answer she was looking for and time for Folken and Van to at least come to terms with their father's death. Suddenly Amano's phone rang. "Amano, it's Hitomi. I know you are with Van and Folken. Meet me at Jules Verne restaurant. I'll wait for you there."

"Hitomi will wait for us at Jules Verne restaurant. I'll take you guys there." Amano told his companions as he led the way. It was a little awkward. He could feel how fast things were happening in his friends' lives. He didn't know what he could possibly say to make them all feel better. All he could do was show them around and be there as much as he could. Not to long, they had finally arrived at the restaurant. There weren't much people there. Hitomi was there waiting. She smiled at them as she greeted them all. She hugged Van and whispered an apology.

When she broke off from Van, Hitomi quickly said, "Come on. You guys are not safe here. I saw Dilandau about an hour ago. I followed him and found out that he's after you two." The men were stunned but followed her in silence. She led them through alleyways and Amano took over. He quickly took them back to his apartment.

"Where exactly have you been?" Folken asked. "From that night, I knew that there was something wrong with your Father. I knew that he was being controlled. I felt the aura back then. If I told you that night, you and Van might have been killed. I decided to figure it out but it seems that fate has different plans." Hitomi answered. All fell silent. They were aware that she already knew what had happened back at Fanelia. They knew that Hitomi was aware of Dornkirk. "We need to get back to Fanelia. We have to restore the balance or else Fanelia will die and eventually it will spread around the world." Folken said. Hitomi just nodded.

"That's why I consulted with my grandmother. When I left this morning, that's where I went. I consulted with my grandmother for answers. It seems that she is aware of Dornkirk and of Allen's parents. It was her to had prevented the breakout before. By making Gaea and Earth reunited, it brought back peace. Now it seems it's happening again. It's breaking apart again. She didn't tell me what's to be done, only that Dornkirk has to be stopped." Hitomi explained.

Silence enveloped the group once more. "Amano, thanks…for everything. We just need to get back to Fanelia. You are much safer here. We will send word of what happens." Folken said, standing up from where he was seated. Amano just nodded. He had done his part. Now it was time that they did theirs. Folken then turned to Van and Hitomi, "I think we should go to the temple of Escaflowne. Perhaps the answer is there." Both nodded.

Folken, Van and Hitomi snuck into the temple of Escaflowne. Under the cover of night, Folken and Van sprang their wings. Van carried Hitomi as they made their way back to Fanelia. But it was a trap. Dornkirk was waiting for them there. They found themselves surrounded. Folken and Van took Hitomi in between them as to protect her.

"Ah. It's so nice of all of you to join us." Dornkirk said as he stepped from the shadows. He then addressed Dilandau. "Now didn't I tell you that they would eventually come?" Dilandau just smirked. Van and Folken started to unsheathe their swords. "Stay close, Hitomi." Van said softly so only she could hear. Hitomi said nothing as she gave Van's arm a squeeze in acknowledgement. "Looks like they want to fight. This is going to be fun." Dilandau said. He started walking around the parameter. Dornkirk just watched in amusement.

Hitomi's gaze drifted off to Dornkirk. She couldn't quite understand what would drive him to do all the things he was doing. Something unexpected happened. Dornkirk looked back at him. Hitomi was surprised. He was looking at her and smiled. "So you are the girl from the mystic moon?" He said. His mouth wasn't moving. He was talking to her through mind control. "Why are you doing this?" Hitomi replied through her mind. Dornkirk seemed amused with the conversation, with her power.

"My dear, this is my last gamble. I'm not getting any younger. This is going to be my life's master piece, to see how far my power could go." Dornkirk said. Hitomi felt sick. She was disgusted with his answer. It was all just a game to him, a prize to be won. It didn't matter to him how many lives would be at risk as long as he got the ultimate power. "This is sick. You killed the king, you killed Balgus…you destroyed Fanelia's being all for power?" Dornkirk just smiled again. "I'm a scientist before anything else, my dear. An experiment like this is going to define my life's work." Now Hitomi felt really sick. To hear someone talk like that, seeing the things that were happening, it truly was sick.

Dornkirk then spoke to Dilandau, loud and clear, "Kill them now." He was smiling. He was amused. Panic struck Hitomi. Suddenly a bright light appeared, coming from Hitomi and spread enveloping all of them. Van and Folken looked at her. "The balance has been broken. A pact with Escaflowne must be done." Hitomi said as tears started to roll from her eyes. They glanced around. They saw that time had been frozen except for them. They turned to her again.

A reddish glow came from Escaflowne and mingled with the white light of Hitomi. None of them spoke. "A sacrifice must be made to restore the balance." A voice said. All of them turned to glance at Escaflowne and then at each other. "What must we do?" Folken asked. "A sacrifice must be made to restore the balance. Something of equal value must be given to counter what has been done." It said. "I don't understand. What must we do?" Van said. Folken also seemed deep in thought. Hitomi closed her eyes. She knew what it was saying. She finally understood what her dreams meant, all her feelings, Amano's words, she knew what must be done. She knew what must be given in return. "Van…" She said as she closed her eyes and let hot tears flow from her eyes. "It's asking for our relationship, our memories, my life…something of equal value…" She said.

(to be continued…)

Hehe one chapter to go. I hope you guys see this to the end. Don't worry. It won't be long and well there will be a lot of twists I guess. Hehe. Please review. Thanks.

Michiko


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Impossible Dream

"It's asking for our relationship, our memories, my life…something of equal value must be sacrificed…" Hitomi said. Both Folken and Van were stunned. It seemed that they heard wrong. Van stepped closer to Hitomi. She wouldn't look at him. "What are you saying?" He said. "Lives have been destroyed, Van. Gaea and Earth are separating because of hatred and construed aspirations. Love is the only thing to counter that…a life for a life." Hitomi explained. "But…this…this isn't the answer…this…" Van started, holding Hitomi gently at the arms. "The girl from the mystic moon is right. This is the only way." The voice said. Van felt a stab at his heart. Why was the whole world conspiring to take everything he held dear away from him?

Hitomi sobbed silently. Van wrapped his arms around her. "Isn't there another way?" Folken pleaded. "No. To re-establish the balance, something of equal value must be given." It answered. "What do we do now?" Hitomi said as she broke away from Van. Van held her cheeks, making her look at him. He looked straight into her eyes. Hitomi saw desperation. She saw his despair. "I can live denying my love, even losing it. But I can't live knowing that I have completely lost you. Our relationship…fine. Our memories, they can have it too but your life? I will not accept that." He said.

Hitomi bit her lip. She didn't want to shed tears anymore. She wanted to be strong not for herself but for Van. She took his hands and held them tight. She shook her head and smiled. "It's unfair isn't it? It feels like I'm committing suicide." Hitomi held his hand tighter. She bit her lip again. She needed to be sure he understood what she was feeling and he shouldn't feel any doubts. "Fanelia will die. Everything we know in this world, Gaea, Earth, everything will cease to exist if this continues. I will not watch silently if I know there is something that I can do. Don't get me wrong. I don't want to lose you. But you two are much too important. Fanelia's future is in your hands. My life is nothing compared to the millions of people who will suffer."

"But why you? Why do you have to die?" Van said. Hitomi gave him a sad smile. She then said, "With great power, comes responsibility. To much is given, much is expected. If this is the only way to save you then so be it. I'm sorry, Van. I couldn't protect you from all this pain." "No Hitomi. I should be the one to apologize. I am the one who couldn't protect you." Folken then approached the two. He laid a hand on Van and Hitomi's shoulders. There were so many things he wanted to say but opted to keep his silence. Both Van and Hitomi understood what Folken wanted to tell them. This was their choice. There was no other way. A sacrifice must be made…for the greater good.

Hitomi's necklace began to glow. Escaflowne began to glow too. Their light started to mingle with each other, creating a pinkish hue. Van and Hitomi kissed. Folken hugged Hitomi tightly. No words were exchanged. The glow from Escaflowne began to grow brighter. It was geared towards Hitomi. She just closed her eyes. But then she was pushed away from the light. Hitomi tumbled towards Van. Van too seemed shocked. He caught her and both of them turned back. They saw Folken taking Hitomi's place.

"Folken!" Both of them exclaimed. Folken just smiled at them and said, "You said it yourself, Hitomi. With great power, comes responsibility. The girl from the mystic moon…you taught me the real meaning of power, what it means to be king. This is my destiny. I am the sacrifice needed for Fanelia. I care for you both and will not stand by and watch as you take on much pain on my behalf." A sudden pillar of light appeared. It blinded them all. "Thank you, Hitomi…" Those were Folken's last words.

Three months have passed…the gang was back to school. Everything seemed to be back to normal, except that Folken was no longer with them. He sacrificed himself, he took the place of Hitomi to save all of them. All he did, he gave it because of love. That was the greatest sacrifice anyone could give. With that, escaflowne didn't need Hitomi and Van's relationship, memories or Hitomi's life.

One afternoon, Allen, Yukari, Van and Hitomi gathered at the roof. The group still felt Folken's absence. Folken was always the big brother of the group, keeping everyone together. It was hard accepting that he wasn't coming back. Reality hit Van and Hitomi the hardest but Hitomi felt the greatest guilt and regret. They had been trying very hard to get their lives back the way they were. After telling Allen and Yukari everything, no one dared to speak of the things that happened. It was still much too painful.

It was already late fall and winter was about to start. Holidays. They all knew that reality would hit the hardest at that time. "I'll be absent tomorrow guys." Hitomi suddenly said as she looked at the tract below, all those students going home and those who were still practicing. "How come?" Van asked. Hitomi turned to the group, all eyes were on her. Hitomi just smiled and sat beside Van. "Well it's Ryan's first death anniversary. My parents organized a memorial service back at Sendai. My grandmother can't make the trip here because she's still recovering from sickness now. They decided to finally place his ashes next to grandfather's. My mother finally said she can let him go. We think that this is the best thing to do."

The three looked at each other and said nothing. "Teacher already knows so it's ok. I have the outline of tomorrow's lesson so you guys won't be troubled anymore." Hitomi said. Van then smiled and said, "At least your mother is ready to move on now." Hitomi just nodded.

"You know what guys? I don't think this gloomy thing we are in now isn't going to make things better." Hitomi then said. She was feeling responsible for everything that had happened. It was a life for a life. She saved Folken and Folken saved her as payment. But she knew that Folken wouldn't have that. He wouldn't want them to continue on the way they were. "Folken would get angry with us or something. He wouldn't want things to continue on this way. I'm sure that he's not the only one feeling that way." She added.

"Yeah. I'm sure he just hates it." Allen commented, smirking. Yukari found herself smiling. "Yes. Anyway, I guess I have to get going. Violin practice in five. Catch you later." Yukari said as she got up and gathered her things. As she left, Allen said, "I've just gotten word that the final renovations and reconstructions in Fanelia are done, Your Majesty." "Thank you, Allen. But things remain. You may call me Van. Perhaps during briefing in Fanelia you may call me King or something, General but here, plain Van is fine." Allen just smirked. "As you wish, Van. Anyway, I'll be going to Fanelia to check on the security. I'll be back to report later this evening. Excuse me." Allen bowed and took his leave.

That left Van and Hitomi alone. Van took a deep breath. Hitomi watched him. She knew that he'd been so stressed out for the past months. He was having a hard time. He was running and rehabilitating a kingdom, hiding his real identity as he tried to lead a normal teenage life in school, deal with the grief of losing his father, mentor and brother, lastly, trying to be there for her, loving her. Hitomi did whatever she could to help. She wanted to take away all his pain, or at least spared him from that.

"Are you alright?" Hitomi asked as she lovingly caressed his cheek. Van turned to her and smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. He gazed up into her eyes and said, "Yes. Having you beside me always calms me." Hitomi smiled. "They are very proud of you, you know? From where they are, I know they are smiling down at you." She said. Van just nodded. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "I thought that I've lost you. I've seen how hard you have been trying since this all happened. I hope that you don't feel that with whatever happened, you are obliged to stay by my side. If you feel forced into this, then I don't want it. I love you too much to see you hurting for my sake." Hitomi leaned against him, resting her forehead on Van's shoulder. She then whispered, "I know. I can only imagine the full extent of what you are going through right now but still you think of me. I want to be here for you. I want to help ease your pain. I love you, Van."

Van smiled as he held her tighter. Hitomi snug closer. "Stay with me, Hitomi. Be my wife." Hitomi was stunned she broke off a little and looked up at him. She looked at him straight in the eyes. "We are both not ready now. I know that. There are still a lot of things we need to do, learn. We have our paths to walk. But I will wait for the time when you are ready, we both are. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you. You are the only one I will love, the only person who will own my heart. When the time comes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my Queen." Hitomi was filled with great emotion. There. Van said it. He wanted her. He loved her. There was no doubt that he wanted to spend his life with her. She loved him with all her heart. He was the wisest man she would ever know. Both of them not ready but sure that the other was the one.

"I'm sure it will feel perfect when the time is right. You have me. When the time is right, you will have all of me. Yes, Van, without a doubt. I will wait for you how long it takes." There. She too had said it. They had just promised each other their lives. The moment was perfect. All the pain, problems, everything forgotten except the love they shared, the perfect moment. Van slid a ring on her necklace and reattached the lock. It was settled.

Over the past months, every single one of them made painful sacrifices. Folken made the ultimate sacrifice for Fanelia, Earth, Gaea, especially Van and Hitomi. He made the impossible dream come true. With his life, Folken became the impossible dream and gave forever to Van and Hitomi.

THE END

Ok after years of doing this fic, the journey has finally come to an end. I hope that you enjoyed the journey with me. Thank you for all those who reviewed and gave their support. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. For one last time, I ask that you please review this final chapter. I will honestly and humbly be grateful. Thank you. Peace. And remember, love is never an impossible dream.

Michiko


End file.
